Happy Birthday
by K-chan258
Summary: É o aniversário do Ed e o pessoal do QG resolve entrar na missão de fazer uma festa surpresa para ele. Será que eles vão conseguir? Shippers: EdxWin e Royai.::COMPLETA!::.
1. Parte I

**§ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! §**

**Desclaimer: **FMA e seus personagens _não_ me pertencem, blá, blá, blá...

**N/A.: **Esta fanfic é dividida em quatro partes. O projeto inicial era fazer uma one shot curtinha mas à fic acabou ficando maior do que eu esperava. Também fazia parte da idéia inicial fazer uma fic Edwin apenas, mas eu não pude deixar de colocar Riza e Roy porque eu amo eles! Eu pretendo postar sempre o mais breve possível, mas dependendo posso postar mais rápido ou mais devagar, não vou seguir um padrão. Os que deixarem revews (comentários) eu responderei com carinho. Críticas são aceitas, desde que sejam para que eu possa melhorar e crescer como ficwrite. Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu publico, então sejam bonzinhos ao me avaliar. Obrigada desde já aos que lerem e boa leitura!

**PARTE I**

No quartel general, mais precisamente na sala do coronel Mustang, todos estavam realizando suas tarefas costumeiras quando Shieska irrompe pela sala. Todos olham para ela.

- Bom dia pessoal! – disse ela – Eu estava dando uma olhada nas fichas do pessoal e descobri uma coisa que vai interessar a vocês...

- O que? – perguntou a tenente Hawkeye.

- Semana que vem é o aniversário do Edward-kun – respondeu Shieska.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Mustang – Interessante... Aniversário do fullmetal...

- É – confirmou Shieska – Sabe... Eu acho que a gente devia fazer alguma coisa especial... Foi graças a ele e ao Alphonse-kun que eu recuperei o meu emprego e ainda fui promovida. Eu falei com o Alphonse-kun e ele concorda comigo de que devíamos fazer algo pra comemorar o aniversário do Edward. E vocês? O que acham?

- Eu também concordo! – respondeu Riza que tinha um afeto quase maternal pelos Elrics – O Edward-kun merece uma festa.

- O Alphonse está por aqui? – quis saber o coronel Mustang.

- Uhum – respondeu Shieska – Quer que eu vá chamá-lo?

- Não – respondeu o coronel – O fullmetal deve estar com ele agora. Faça o seguinte: Fale com Alphonse quando ele estiver sozinho... Vamos marcar uma reunião em minha casa, hoje, às dezenove horas, quando acabar o expediente. E eu conto com a presença de todos desta sala!

- É... Parece que o coronel está mesmo empolgado com essa história de festa... – comentou Havoc, enquanto Shieska saia da sala.

- Esse assunto morre aqui – disse Mustang – Agora vão trabalhar que ninguém pode ficar de hora extra hoje! – concluiu ele em seu tom que demonstra superioridade.

O expediente seguiu-se normalmente, o pessoal do QG adiantou ao máximo suas tarefas a fim de que ninguém ficasse fazendo hora extra. Às dezoito horas o trabalho já havia terminado.

A casa do coronel Mustang estava lotada. Na verdade era um apartamento, isso explicava porque a casa se encontrava tão cheia, apesar de que, realmente tinham muitas pessoas ali presentes: Jean Havoc, Vato Falmam, Riza Hawkeye, Key Fuery, Breda, Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes, Elisia Hughes, Shieska, Armstrong, Maria Ross e Brosh (N/A.: não sei se o nome ele é realmente esse, mas se não for, é algo bem parecido).

- Tá faltando o Alphonse – comentou Mustang – Alguém viu ele?

- Ele deve estar tentando enrolar o irmão pra sair de casa – comentou Riza sabiamente.

**0o0o**

Enquanto isso, no alojamento militar dos Elric, Alphonse se desdobrava tentando pensar em um jeito de ir à casa de Mustang, sem que Ed fosse junto e sem que ele desconfiasse.

- "Droga!" – pensava Al – "O que eu faço? O nii-san é muito esperto!"

Ed percebeu que o irmão estava pensativo e perguntou:

- No que está pensando Al? – Ed estava preocupado pois já fazia dez minutos que o irmão estava daquele jeito – Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- N-N-Não, nii-san! – gaguejou Al – É que... Eu me lembrei que prometi comprar uma coisa pra Winry-chan!

- Ah, é? O que é que ela quer dessa vez?

- A-ah, você sabe... – desconversou Al – Essas coisas de mecânica... Eu já vou indo antes que as lojas fechem!

- Agora?

- É, senão eu esqueço de novo, aí já viu né?

- Então eu vou com você, estou mesmo precisando esticar as pernas!

- NÃO!! – Al gritou e Ed se assustou, pois o irmão geralmente era calmo. Al precisava consertar isso logo – Quer dizer, eu não vou andar, nii-san! Eu vou pegar um bondinho, te uma loja de mecânica ótima há algumas quadras daqui!

- E porque você não vai a pé então? – perguntou Ed – "Você não se cansa..." – ele pensou, mas não disse nada, sabia que esse tipo de comentário magoava o irmão que daria tudo por um corpo normal.

- De bondinho é mais rápido – respondeu Al, como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Ed. Ed concordou.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá junto? – Ed insistiu uma última vez.

- Tenho! – Al respondeu mais rápido do que gostaria – Já vou nii-san!

Dizendo isso Al saiu e Ed ficou pensando "O Al está muito estranho hoje...Ele está me escondendo alguma coisa, eu sinto isso... Como diz o velho ditado: Nesse angu tem caroço..." Ed resolveu então seguir o irmão e passando uma quadra de distância ele percebeu que Al não tinha intenção de pegar bondinho nenhum. "Bondinho eh?" pensou Ed "Al, você não me engana!".

**0o0o**

Alguns metros à frente de Ed, Al teve aquela estranha sensação de que estava sendo seguido. "Será?" pensou ele, mas logo balançou a cabeça "Não... O nii-san não seria capaz de me seguir... Ou seria?" Sim. Ed seria capaz de segui-lo, se achasse que ele estava se metendo em algo perigoso e, venhamos e convenhamos que Al se comportou de forma um tanto... Suspeita. "Melhor tentar despistá-lo."

Al entra em rua, sai em rua; entra em beco, sai em beco e até pegou o bondinho que havia dito, mas que na verdade nem pensara em realmente pegar só pra despistar Ed. Depois de algum tempo, ele finalmente consegue. Ele se aproxima da porta do apartamento de Mustang e bate na porta, ansioso pra ser logo atendido. Todo esse processo pra despistar Ed fez com que Alphonse se atrasasse quinze minutos. Roy abre a porta com uma cara de "até que enfim, hein?."

- Gomenassai pelo atraso! – Al já foi logo dizendo enquanto entrava – É que foi difícil enganar o nii-san! Ele ficou desconfiado e me seguiu.

- Tem certeza que conseguiu despistar ele? – perguntou Mustang, dando uma olhada pela pela janela atrás da cortina que estava fechada para ocultar os outros presentes na sala.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Al

- Acha?! o.O – perguntou Mustang. Do jeito que o fullmetal era esperto, podia estar bem ali os espiando.

- Despistei! – corrigiu Al

- Então, vamos logo começar a nossa reunião – disse Mustang no seu costumeiro tom sério – Acho que todos sabem por que estamos aqui, certo?

_**Continua...**_

**N/A.: **Na verdade tinha mais coisas pra colocar nessa parte, mas acho que ela já ficou bem grande e eu não quero cansar vocês, leitores. Na próxima parte vocês verão o que o pessoal do Mustang está tramando e Al vai entrar numa saia justa com o Ed. O plano do pessoal pra fazer a festa-surpresa talvez já comece a ser posto em prática na próxima parte também, então, eu conto com vocês para lerem ok?

Desculpem se houve algum erro e digitação e/ou de português, pois eu não tenho Beta. E, por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo e deixem revews dizendo o que acharam e dando sugestões, afinal, como diz a frase: "A cada revew que você não deixa, um autor morre." Estou com a história quase toda pronta, mas preciso saber se ta boa pra continuar a posta-la. Desde já, muito obrigada, beijos a todos e ja ne!

**PS: **Pra quem não sabe, "Nii-san" é o modo respeitoso como algumas pessoas no Japão chamam o irmão mais velho. E "gomenassai" significa "desculpe."


	2. Parte II

**Desclaimer: **Os personagens utilizados nessa fanfic _não_, repito: _NÃO_ me pertencem. Todos os créditos à Hiromu Arakawa. O mesmo vale para a parte anterior e para as subseqüentes.

**N/A.: **Aqui estou eu postando mais uma parte da minha fanfic pra vocês. Essa parte vai começar exatamente no ponto onde parou a parte anterior. Como na última nota que fiz, eu já falei mais ou menos o que vai acontecer nessa parte, vamos logo à fic que é o que interessa. Boa leitura!

**PARTE II**

- Eu tive uma idéia que vai impedir o fullmetal de descobrir qualquer coisa sobre a festa - disse Roy – Vou mandá-lo pra uma missão.

- Que missão? – perguntou Havoc – Faz dias que não temos trabalho de campo! – Mustang deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Entendi – disse Al – Uma missão só de fachada pra mantê-lo longe enquanto a gente bola a festa.

- Isso mesmo – concordou Roy

- Isso foi inteligente, coronel... – comentou Breda. Mustang deu novamente aquele sorrisinho, obviamente querendo dizer "Claro... Eu _sou_ inteligente"

- Eu acho que o Alphonse-kun deveria ir pra missão-fachada também, ou o Ed vai desconfiar, não acham? – perguntou a tenente Hawkeye.

- Eu já havia pensado nisso – disse Mustang

- Ah, mas eu quero ajudar também! – reclamou Al

- Você indo com ele já é de grande ajuda. – disse Hawkeye.

- Hum...Ta bom... – disse Al que ainda não estava conformado com aquilo, mas tudo bem.

- Acho que também deveríamos chamar a srtª Rockbell, para que ela viesse também. – completou a tenente.

- Eu também já havia pensado nisso – disse Roy, ouvido em seguida um "Nossa coronel, você pensou em tudo mesmo!" de Havoc – Ela pode vir no mesmo dia que o Fullmetal sair para a "missão", assim ele não desconfia de nada.

- E se ele ligar pra ela ou ir à Rizembool? – pergunta Al

- É aí que você entra Al – disse Mustang – Você deve ficar sempre perto dele pra o impedir de fazer qualquer uma dessas ações ou as duas.

- Al, você pode ligar para a srtª Rockbell agora, se Roy não se importar, é claro... – disse Maes.

- Não me importo – disse Roy – Até porque, se Alphonse ligar pra ela do alojamento, o nanico Fullmetal pode descobrir.

- Gente, agora vocês podem ficar seguros de que o Ed não está aqui – comentou Havoc se lembrando dos escândalos que o mais velho dos Elric fazia quando o chamavam de baixinho ou sinônimos. Todos riram com o comentário. Alphonse pede licença a Roy, pega o telefone e liga pra Winry.

- Oi Winry! É o Al! – disse ele assim que a garota atendeu.

- Oi Al! – disse Winry do outro lado da linha – Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada. Ed e Al não costumavam ligar.

- Não! Não! – tranqüilizou Al – É que semana que vem é o aniversário do Ed, ta lembrada?

- Claro! – disse a menina mais aliviada

- A gente aqui da Central ta querendo fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele, e eu pensei que o Ed iria gostar de te ver aqui também... – explicou Al. Winry ficou vermelha do outro da linha.

- Pode deixar, eu vou! A festa vai ser no dia do aniversário dele mesmo?

- Vai, mas o pessoal bolou um plano: vamos mandar o Ed pra uma missão, só de fachada pra manter ele longe, senão ele acaba descobrindo e eu vou com ele pra ficar de olho. Aí então, no mesmo dia em que a gente viajar você pode vir. – Al contava os detalhes do plano a Win

- Então ta, me liga quando você tiver perto de ir com o Ed! – disse Winry

- Vai ser dois dias antes do aniversário do Ed.

- Ta bom!

- Tchau!

- Tchau! – Ambos desligam o telefone.

- E então?- Perguntou Riza – Ela vem?

- Vem – respondeu Al – Vocês podem mandar alguém para recebê-la na estação?

- Pode deixar que eu me encarregarei de buscá-la pessoalmente – disse Riza

- Bem, eu preciso ir, ta ficando tarde e o nii-san¹ vai ficar preocupado.

**0o0o**

Al entra de ponta de pé no alojamento militar, mas de repente, as luzes se acendem e para a surpresa de Al, Ed estava sentado no sofá o esperando.

- Oi Al, e aí? – perguntou Ed – Pode me explicar porque demorou quase duas horas pra comprar uma simples coisinha?

- Ah, é que... – Al precisava pensar em algo rápido, ele veio com tanta pressa que até esqueceu de bolar uma desculpa apropriada.

- Aliás, posso ver o que você comprou pra Winry? – Ed resolveu prensar ainda mais contra a parede o coitado do Al.

- N-Não, é que eu acabei não comprando nada – disse Alphonse – Não tinha o que eu estava procurando numa loja que eu fui, eu fui em outra e não vendia, depois eu fui em uma terceira loja e me disseram que só amanhã... Chato né?

- Você foi apenas em três lojas e chegou só agora? – perguntou Ed que não estava comendo nada daquela história.

- É que quando eu estava vindo pra casa, eu encontrei a Srtª Riza e nós ficamos conversando um tempão... – Al já estava começando a pegar o jeito da coisa.

- É mesmo? E sobre o que conversaram? – perguntou Ed

- Sobre um monte de coisas... – disse Al – Falamos também de você... – Essa parte não era mentira.

- De mim? – perguntou Ed, um tanto curioso.

- É... Ela também acha que você tem ma quedinha pela Winry – lá vai Al usando uma técnica da psicologia, um tanto adaptada, verdade, mas que funcionou pois Ed ficou super corado.

- O que? – perguntou Ed ainda sem graça – De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia?

- Aaah! – Al conseguiu virar o jogo a seu favor – Não precisa ficar assim Ed! Não tem motivos pra você esconder nada do seu irmão!

- Acho que já está ficando tarde. Você demorou e eu achei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa – disse Ed. Ele realmente ficara preocupado, mas o que ele disse foi mais uma tentativa de mudar de assunto. No final, talvez ele estivesse procurando pelo em ovo; porque seu irmão mentiria pra ele? Logo ele.

- Querendo mudar de assunto é? – perguntou Al. Agora era ele quem estava tirando proveito da situação.

- Não, mas amanhã vamos acordar cedo, portanto precisamos dormir.

**0o0o**

Passaram-se dias de complô secreto, agora faltavam dois dias pro aniversário de Ed. Neste momento ele estava indo pra sala do coronel Mustang junto com Al.

- Então – disse Ed – Porque você me chamou? Espero que não tenha sido só saudade.

- Coisas pequenas geralmente não fazem muita falta – disse o coronel, só pra provocar Ed.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NÃO ALCANÇA NEM O MEIO FIO DA RUA? – berrou Ed. Todos da sala olharam pra eles.

- Nii-san! – disse Al – Ele não disse isso!

- Eu tenho uma missão pra você Fullmetal-chibi² - disse Mustang. Ed quase voou em cima dele. Na verdade teria voado, se Al não o segurasse.

- SE VOCÊ ME CHAMAR DE PEQUENO DE NOVO OU QUALQUER COISA SIMILAR, EU JURO QUE VOU LHE MOSTRAR PORQUE ME CHAMAM DE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! – gritou Ed hiper-estressado.

- Tenho informações sobre aquilo que você procura – Mustang continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ed parou de se remexer e ficou sério.

- Encontre um senhor que mora lá na cidade do leste, seu nome é Tsukamoto³. Eu vou lhe dar um mapa indicando onde ele mora.

Eles pegam o mapa e vão embora. Mais tarde, na ala o Mustang o telefone toca. O próprio atende o telefone.

- Mustang falando.

- É o Al – disse a voz no outro lado da linha, num tom mais baixo que o normal – Vamos pro leste no primeiro trem da tarde.

- Certo – respondeu Mustang desligando o telefone.

- O que foi coronel? – perguntou Riza.

- Tudo está indo de acordo com os nossos planos – disse Mustang – Os irmãos Elric estão indo daqui à pouco pro leste – Roy pega novamente o telefone e disca um número – Srtª Rockbel? Já está com as malas prontas?

- Sim – respondeu Winry do outro lado da linha – Quando eu posso ir?

- Hoje mesmo, se quiser – respondeu Mustang – Pode pegar o primeiro trem pra cá sem problemas.

- Então eu vou fazer isso.

- O primeiro tenente Hawkeye irá esperá-la na estação – disse Roy – Não se preocupe, ela é muito pontual.

- Certo.

- Você vai ficar hospedada na casa do meu amigo, o major Maes Hughes – continuou Mustang – Ele e a família fazem questão.

- Que bom! – respondeu Winry sorrindo – Eu também gosto muito deles!

**0o0o**

Ed e Al já estavam no trem, mas Ed estava meio sério, olhava pela janela com o olhar distante.

- Algum problema, nii-san? – perguntou Al solícito.

- Não... – respondeu ele. Só agora ele se lembrara que seu aniversário era no outro dia, e com toda essa história de ir pro leste, ele ia acabar passando seu aniversário lá. Provavelmente ele nem se lembraria no outro dia do seu aniversário. Nunca se ligou muito nessas datas, mas bem que ele queria passar o aniversário com Winry e a vovó Pinako... Pelo visto não ia dar –Problema nenhum...

- Mesmo que não seja hoje, um dia nós vamos encontrar um jeito de recuperarmos nossos corpos... – disse Al, imaginando que talvez fosse essa a preocupação do irmão.

- É – disse Ed – Eu te fiz uma promessa, lembra?

_**Continua...**_

**Notas de rodapé:**

**1 – Nii-san – **É o modo respeitoso que algumas pessoas no Japão usam para chamar seu irmão mais velho.

**2 – Chibi - **Quer dizer baixinho, pequeno. "Fullmetal-chibi" Alquimista de aço pequeno ou pequeno alquimista de aço.

**3 – Tsukamoto - **Esse personagem não existe em Hagaren, eu que o criei. Seu nome foi inspirado no anime School Rumble, que assisti recentemente. Muito bom! Tem muito humor e eu me acabei de rir assistindo. Indico à todos que gostam de dar umas boas risadas.

**N/A.: **Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior que o outro, gomen. Eu confesso que fiquei muito triste por não ver nenhuma revew no primeiro capítulo. Eu fiquei muito deprimida e cheguei a pensar em não postar mais essa fic. Mas sei que teve gente que leu e não pode postar. Eu mesma, muitas vezes baixo a estória e quando vou ler eu não posso deixar revews porque não estou online. Mas, enfim, se não for muito custo, cliquem no botãozinho "Go" que tem aí em baixo e deixem sua opinião. Ela é muito importante pra mim!

Ah, na próxima parte Winry chega à central e Ed e Al chegam à casa do Sr. Tsukamoto. Prometo que vou colocar uma parte Royai na estória também, e o Sr Tsukamoto vai tirar a paciência do nosso lourinho fullmetal, mas isso é mais adiante.

Beijos a todos e ja ne!

K-chan258

"_A cada revew que você não deixa, um autor morre."_


	3. Parte III

**Desclaimer: **Os personagens utilizados nessa fanfic _não_, repito: _NÃO_ me pertencem. Todos os créditos à Hiromu Arakawa. O mesmo vale para a parte anterior e para as subseqüentes.

**N/A:** Tchanran! Aqui está mais uma parte da minha estória: A parte três. Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, essa parte vai mostrar Win chegando na central, e Ed e Al chegando no leste e conhecendo o Sr. Tsukamoto. Vai ter outras coisas também, mas quem sou eu pra quebrar o suspense?

Eu estou com outras fics em projeto também, mas, como eu ao gosto de deixar nada pela metade, vou terminar essa primeiro, até porque, é a minha primeira fic publicada e uma primeira fic não precisa ser uma obra prima, não é mesmo? Estou me divertindo escrevendo ela e espero que vocês gostem também, nem que seja um pouquinho. Mas, eu vou parar a sessão desabafo por aqui. Boa leitura!

**Respostas as revews:**

_**- Mekyo –**_ Eu queria agradecer por sua revew, devo confessar que ganhei o dia ao lê-la. Saber que você está acompanhando e gostando me fez muito bem! E obrigada pelos elogios sobre o meu modo de escrever!

_**- Winry S2 Ed –**_ Muito obrigada por sua revew e opinião! Fiquei feliz ao saber que você está gostando da história até aqui. E sim, a história vai ficar mais interessante por aqui sim.

_PS.:_ Eu não ligo se você for uma Winry falsificada, e ninguém precisa saber disso, né amiga?

_**Essa parte é dedicada a vocês que deixaram revews e aos que vão deixar depois de lê-la! Eu tentei caprichar nela, espero que gostem!**_

**0o0o0o**

**PARTE III**

Na estação de Amestris chega uma jovem loura, de aparentemente quinze anos.

- Bem vinda Srtª Rockbell! – Disse Riza à garota.

- Oh, Srtª Hawkeye! – respondeu Winry – Nossa! Você é mesmo pontual! Se fossem aqueles dois idiotas eu iria esperar não sei quantas horas a mais...

- Eles partiram no primeiro trem – disse Riza – Bem, eu fiquei de levá-la a casa dos Hughes. Nosso carro está logo ali, vamos?

- Claro! – disse Win. Riza a ajuda a levar as malas ao carro, que não estava muito longe dali e ambas seguem para a casa dos Hughes. Riza dirigindo e Winry sentada no banco ao lado.

- Como foi a viagem? – pergunta Riza enquanto dirigia.

- Foi bem, obrigada – respondeu Winry – Pra onde Ed e Al foram?

- Para o leste – respondeu Riza

- Eles vão ficar bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe – disse Riza – É uma missão só de fachada, pra manter Edwad-kun¹ longe, enquanto nós preparamos tudo aqui.

- Mas, se a missão na verdade não existe, o Ed pode voltar antes do previsto, não?

- Não vai não... O coronel Mustang avisou um conhecido sobre a chegada dos Elric e ele vai segura-los lá por tempo suficiente. E mesmo se tudo falhar, se Edward-kun estiver decidido mesmo a vir mais cedo, o Al vai tentar segurá-lo lá de algum jeito.

**0o0o0o**

Em algum lugar no leste Ed e Al andavam por um caminha tortuoso, subindo uma montanha.

- Droga! O que é que Mustang quer nos mandando para esse fim de mundo? – resmungou Ed enquanto subia.

"Fazer com que você nem desconfie da festa surpresa que estamos preparando pra você, nii-san²..." – foi o que Al pensou, mas não saiu uma palavra da boca dele a respeito.

**0o0o0o**

Riza estava voltando para o QG. Não imaginava o porquê de o coronel querer que ela voltasse hoje. Com toda essa história do aniversário do Edward, eles adiantaram tanto trabalho que não tinha mais nada para fazer no QG. O dia seguinte seria o aniversário de Ed e todos tirariam um dia de folga para ajeitar tudo na casa dos Hughes, onde seria a festa.

Ao chegar na sala de Mustang, ela o encontrou colocando sua capa e pegando algumas coisas na mesa. Os outros já haviam ido embora.

- Desculpe pela demora, coronel – disse Riza após entrar na sala.

- Não tem problema – respondeu Mustang – Você chegou na hora certa. Veio com o carro, suponho.

- Sim Sr – respondeu Riza

- Então, vamos? – perguntou Mustang.

- Para onde, coronel? – Perguntou Riza.

- Para as estrelas – respondeu Roy.

Brincadeirinha, Roy Mustang não diria essa frase tirada do filme Titanic.

- Eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a comprar um presente pro Fullmetal – disse Roy. Agora sim, ele disse isso mesmo.

- Mas, Sr. –

- Isso é uma ordem.

- Sim Sr.

**0o0o0o**

Já era noite quando os Elric chegaram ao destino. Era uma casa de madeira localizada no alto da montanha que escalaram. Eles bateram na porta.

- Sr. Tsukamoto! – gritou Ed – Sr. Tsukamoto! SR. TSUKAMOTO!

- SR TSUKAMOTO! –Al chamou também.

Depois de meia hora batendo na porta e gritando, um velho apareceu.

"Ufa!" – os dois Elric não puderam deixar de pensar.

- Boa tarde, o Sr é o Sr Tsukamoto? – perguntou Alphonse.

- Sim. E vocês? Quem são? – perguntou o senhor.

- Eu sou Edward Elric e esse é o meu irmão Alphonse Elric – disse Ed – O coronel Roy Mustang, da Central nos mandou aqui pra falar com o senhor.

- Ah! Roy Mustang! – o velho pareceu se lembrar – Como anda aquele sem vergonha?

Ed deu um sorrisinho. Parecia que mais alguém compartilhava de sua opinião sobre o coronel. "Acho que vou gostar desse Sr Tsukamoto..." pensou ele.

**0o0o0o**

- Já preparei seu quarto, Winry-chan³ - disse Gracia para Winry.

- Muito obrigada, Sra. Hughes – respondeu Winry

Os Hughes estavam muito contentes em receber Winry lá. Winry também estava muito contente por estar ali, ainda mais para comemorar o aniversário de Ed junto com ele. Ela não admitia, mas sentia algo muito especial por ele, algo que ia além do amor fraternal e que ia crescendo cada vez mais e mais. Ela estava apaixonada por Edward Elric e fazia algum tempo que ela se confrontava com essa realidade. Talvez fosse a hora de assumir de uma vez por todas esse sentimento e se declarar pro garoto de olhos dourados que roubara seu coração.

**0o0o0o**

Longe dali estavam Roy e Riza. Eles haviam acabado de comprar seus presentes para Ed e caminhavam lentamente em direção ao carro.

- Obrigado por me ajudar a escolher o presente – disse Mustang – Não sei o que faria se você não me ajudasse...

- Não foi nada coronel –disse Riza – Foi até bom que eu comprei o meu presente também – disse ela entrando no carro e sentando no lado do motorista.

- Deixe que eu dirijo agora, tenente – disse Roy. Riza chegou pro lado para sentar no banco do carona e Roy ocupou o banco do motorista. Ele começa a dirigir, mas quando passa em frente à cafeteria ele para o carro.

- Porque parou aqui, coronel? – perguntou Riza sem entender nada.

- Vamos tomar um café – disse Roy – É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para te agradecer.

- Coronel, eu não acho uma boa idéia... – disse Riza um pouco nervosa.

- Porque não? – perguntou Roy – Você tem algum compromisso agora?

- N-Não, mas- – Riza praguejou-se por gaguejar.

- Não me faça apelar para minha patente de novo tenente – interrompeu Roy.

Os dois seguiram até a cafeteria e pediram dois cappuccinos. Havia um silêncio constrangedor no ar.

- Hum... Como vai Black Hayate? – perguntou Mustang na tentativa de quebrar o gelo. Não entendia porque Riza o deixava tão nervoso.

- Bem – respondeu Riza – Obrigada por perguntar.

- Parece que você gosta muito dele.

- Sim. Eu não me arrependo de ter ficado com ele, ele sempre está me fazendo companhia e eu não me sinto sozinha.

- É... Não é nada bom se sentir sozinho... – disse Mustang um tanto melancólico o que surpreendeu Riza que jamais imaginara que iria ouvir o coronel Mustang falando de solidão daquele jeito. Não ele que dormia toda noite com uma mulher diferente.

- Coronel...? - Riza simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu sei, você deve estar pensando: "Logo você falando de solidão?" – disse Mustang e era exatamente isso que Riza pensava – Mas chega uma hora em que o cara se cansa de viver "La vida loca" e quer aquietar seu coração... Até os grandes conquistadores como eu um dia são conquistados, não é?

- Coronel... – Riza não sabia o que dizer. Roy conquistado por alguém? Quem? E porque ele estava dizendo aquilo pra ela, será que ele não sabia que isso a machucava? – Aonde você quer chegar, coronel?

- Eu conheci uma pessoa - disse Roy. Estava confirmado. Roy realmente foi fisgado por alguém. Riza não sabia se queria ouvir o resto, mas ele continuou – Eu não sei por que, nem quando começou, mas eu sinto algo diferente por ela... Algo que nunca senti por nenhuma das mulheres com as quais saí e não importa com quantas mulheres eu saia, eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça, não consigo esquecê-la... Ela entrou na minha vida aos poucos e de repente ela se tornou tão importante... E o mais incrível e tudo é que eu nunca saí com ela como namorado.

"Não é possível!" - Foi o que Riza pensou. O seu coronel estava realmente apaixonado por alguém?

- Nunca me senti assim por ninguém – disse Roy – Acho que estou ficando louco... O que você acha?

Droga! O que fazer? Dizer pra ele esquecê-la e ficar com ela? Riza se questionava. "No que eu to pensando?" – repreendeu-se ela.

- Me parece que está apaixonado por essa mulher –disse Riza, tentando disfarçar o ciúme. Riza esperava que ele discordasse categoricamente, mas ele além de concordar com ela, ainda lhe perguntara o que fazer. Riza estava numa saia justa.

- Deve pedi-la em casamento – disse Riza para testá-lo, sabia que a idéia de casar o afastaria totalmente da idéia de estar apaixonado.

- Casamento? Ce ta louca? – disse Roy, branco como papel – Ela vai sair correndo, esqueceu que eu nunca saí com ela?

O coronel parecia estar levando aquela conversa a sério mesmo, então Riza decidiu que por mais doloroso que fosse, ela deveria ajudar o coronel.

- Bem, eu acho que você deve ser sincero com ela e dizer o que sente sem rodeios – disse Riza – Sem dizer aquelas cantadas baratas, só... Só abrir seu coração pra ela...

- E se ela não me quiser? –perguntou Roy, meio inseguro.

-Só vai saber se tentar – respondeu a tenente – Não me diga que o grande coronel Roy Mustang está com medo de levar um fora?

- Você está certa... Pois bem... Eu estava guardando isso para uma data especial, mas... – disse Roy tirando uma caixinha do bolso da capa – Acho que essa é a oportunidade perfeita pra lhe entregar isso e lhe dizer o que eu realmente sinto por você, Riza.

Riza corou. Não sabia se ficava mais surpresa pelo presente, pelo fato dele a chamar pelo primeiro nome (o que nunca acontecia), pelo fato de ser _ela_ a mulher de quem ele estava falando esse tempo todo ou pelo fato de ele estar prestes a se declarar (ainda mais, pois o que ele fez já foi uma declaração de amor). Riza abriu a caixinha e começou a tocar a música Ame no Hi wa no Thank You4 (instrumental), com dois bonequinhos dançando.

- Eu não sei por onde começar... – disse Roy com a música ao fundo – Quando eu te conheci, você era apenas a filha do meu sensei5, mas aos poucos você foi fazendo parte da minha vida e sem perceber eu já havia me apaixonado por você. Eu me tornei seu superior e tentei não me envolver com você por causa do decoro profissional, mas era tarde, eu já estava envolvido. Não sei como foi que você fez isso, mas Riza: eu amo você.

Riza estava chocada, emocionada, e outras palavras que terminam com "ada" também, ela não sabia o que dizer pela terceira vez naquela noite.

- Coronel, eu-

- Me chame de Roy, não estamos mais em horário de serviço – disse Roy

- Roy... – corrigiu-se Riza – Eu acho que... – Riza achava que poderia se arrepender daquilo pelo resto da vida, mas – Eu também amo você...

Roy aproximou seu rosto do de Riza e os seus lábios tocaram os dela. Foi um momento, poderíamos dizer, mágico, em que os dois assumiram um pro outro o que sentiam de verdade. Riza não sabia o que seria dali pra frente, mas ela decidiu que iria pagar pra ver. Já dentro do carro, os dois seguiam em silêncio, e ao chegar à casa do tenente, Roy parou o carro.

- Boa noite – disse ele.

- Boa noite – respondeu ela. Riza já estava saindo do carro, quando Roy segurou seu braço e puxando-o a beijou intensamente. Riza correspondeu o beijo e logo após outro "boa noite" foi para casa, enquanto Roy seguia seu caminho até a casa dele.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas de rodapé:**

**1- Kun – **Sufixo carinhoso usado para chamar homens mais jovens, como o Ed que só tem quinze anos.

**2- Nii-san – **É o modo respeitoso que algumas pessoas no Japão usam para chamar seu irmão mais velho.

**3- Chan – **Sufixo que demonstra muita afeição. Geralmente usado por pessoas que são mais intimas como parentes ou amigos, por exemplo.

**4- Ame no Hi wa no Thank You – **Pra quem não sabe, essa é a música tema de Roy Mustang. Cantada pelos dubladores de Roy e de Riza. Pra quem tiver interesse, eu escrevi a letra da música depois da nota da autora, no final.

**5- Sensei – **Modo como se chama o professor ou mestre no Japão.

**N/A.: **Essa parte foi a maior que eu fiz até agora, mas, em compensação, eu adiantei o Royai, espero que tenham gostado da surpresa. Eu me dediquei muito a essa parte porque sei que tem muitos fãs de Royai aqui na ffnet. Tentei fazer o melhor, se não saiu como esperado, me desculpem. Na próxima parte vamos saber o que está acontecendo lá pelo leste com os irmãos Elric. Ela provavemente será a penúltima. Por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo e deixem uma revew, espero ver a parte de revews lotada, hein! Ah, só pra não deixar de dizer: _"A cada revew que você não deixa, um autor morre." _Beijos, e ja ne!

**Só pra quem tiver curiosidade...**

**Letra da música Ame no Hi wa no Thank You (tradução entre parêntesis):**

_**Roy:  
**_Party (Festa)  
Shanpen no rain (Uma chuva de champanhe)  
Sekushii na lady (Dama sexy)  
Kiss de esukooto (Um beijo pela sua escolta)

**Roy:**  
Saa showtime (Agora é hora do show)  
Koi no message (Através de uma mensagem de amor)  
Nanoni moonlight (A luz da lua)  
Isshun de kieta (Desapareceu em um instante)

**Riza:  
**"ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu" (Dias chuvosos são agradáveis, mas, não, obrigado)

**Roy:  
**"oo..manukena lonely man" (Ohh... um bobo e solitário homem)

**Riza:  
**"demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii noyo" (Mas esse tipo de cena é bonitinho)

**Roy:  
**"me ni shizuku ga shimiru" (Gotas entrando em nossos olhos)

**Roy:  
**Ima dakiyosete kono te de (Agora te segurarei com essas mãos)  
Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa (Você verá que quero te incendiar)

**Riza:  
**Tonight nijuuyo ji (Essa noite, a meia-noite)  
Chotto shai na, (Vamos olhar para uma estrela)  
Hoshi wo sagasou (Isso é um pouco assustador)

**Roy:  
**Asu no asa sanjuugo ji (Amanhã de manhã, as 11)  
Kodoku kara, Isshoni check out (Nós vamos partir da solidão juntos)

**Riza:  
**"zubunureno, saenai koinu mitai" (Você é como um cachorrinho sem habilidades)

**Roy:  
**"oo..I know munou" (Ohh... Eu sei que sou incompetente)

**Riza:  
**"demo itsumo tsuyokunakute ii noyo" (Mas está certo não ser sempre forte)

**Roy:  
**"hoho shizuku wo nuguu" (Secando gotas do seu rosto)

**Riza:  
**Ima dakishimete agetai (Agora eu quero te abraçar forte)  
Mizu wo sasu hiniku na sairen (Uma sereia que afasta todo mundo)

**Riza:  
**"ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu" (Dias chuvosos são agradáveis, mas, não, obrigado)

**Roy:  
**"oo..manukena lonely man" (Ohh... um bobo e solitário homem)

**Riza:  
**"demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii no yo" (Mas esse tipo de cena é bonitinho)

**Roy:  
**"me ni shizuku ga shimiru" (Gotas entrando em nossos olhos)

**Roy & Riza:  
**Ima dakiyosete kono te de (Agora te segurarei com essas mãos)  
Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa (Você verá que quero te incendiar)

_**A letra dessa música foi extraída do site Letras.mus.br.**_


	4. Parte IV

**Desclaimer: **Os personagens utilizados nessa fanfic _não_, repito: _NÃO_ me pertencem. Todos os créditos à Hiromu Arakawa. O mesmo vale para a parte anterior e para as subseqüentes (ou nesse caso A subseqüente, já que a próxima é a última).

**0o0o0o**

**Antes da nota da autora, vamos às respostas das revews:**

**- Mekyo –** Sempre você... Levantando meu bom humor e me iluminando com suas lindas revews... Muito obrigada pelo carinho! E deixe mais revews, elas me deixam realmente muito feliz! XDDD Como seu pedido é uma ordem, aí está um novo capítulo desta fanfic que deveria ser uma oneshot...

**- Daianelm -** Nova leitora? Obaaaaaa! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Tentei não descaracterizar muito Roy e Riza, afinal, gostamos deles assim, não é? Também sou fã do casal e estou lendo o manga de Hagaren, ansiosa pelo próximo volume! Espero que goste dessa parte também...

**- Winry S2 Ed – **Não, a parte três não era a penúltima, mas essa é. Suspense? Que honra você dizer isso! Eu pensei em pôr um suspense nessa estória, mas achei que não consegui criar esse efeito. De qualquer jeito, um pouco desse "suspense" será resolvido aqui nessa parte. Obrigada por estar lendo e comentando.

PS.: Estou acompanhando suas fics. São muito kawaiis!!!

**0o0o0o**

**N/A: **Bem, imitando o que disse certa ficwriter (que eu não lembro o nome agora): "Façam como essas três almas caridosas acima e deixem uma revew" (ou várias, se preferirem). Me xinguem, me elogiem, falem do tempo, ou digam apenas: Oi, to lendo sua fic. Mas, deixe uma revew, sua revew é muito importante pra mim. Sério! Estou me preparando para escrever a última parte agora e a revew de vocês pode ser a luz que faltava para minha inspiração voltar (Ela saiu correndo, não sei pra onde...Por acaso, vocês viram ela por aí?) Mas, enfim, chegamos finalmente à parte quatro dessa fic, a penúltima. Ela ficou menor que a anterior, garanto! Não vou tecer muitos comentários a respeito dela, afinal, vocês não entraram nesta página pra bater um papinho comigo, né? Então, sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

**PARTE IV **

Véspera do aniversário do Ed. Cidade do leste.

- Sr Tsukamoto, nós queríamos falar com o Sr sobre-

- Podemos falar disso amanhã – disse o Sr Tsukamoto, interrompendo Ed que foi o que falava – Já está tarde e eu tenho o costume de dormir cedo. Eu tenho outro quarto ali que vocês podem dividir. Boa noite.

Dizendo isso, o Sr Tsukamoto foi para o seu quarto, deixando dois Elric confusos para trás.

**0o0o0o**

Finalmente chegara o dia do aniversário de Edward e a turma do QG estava toda na casa dos Hughes. A Sra. Gracia, Winry e Riza preparavam os doces e salgados. Elisya estava lá também ajudando (entenda-se: comendo os salgados).

- Elysia-chan¹, querida, você já comeu doce demais, vá ajudar o papai a encher os balões – disse a Sra. Hughes. Elisya olhou para a mãe com cara de quero-fazer-arte-mas-a-mamãe-ta-olhando, pegou dois brigadeiros e foi pra sala ajudar o pai. Claro que Hughes deu uma crise de ai-como-minha-filhinha-Elisya-é-linda, e fez questão e tirar uma, ou melhor, várias fotos da menina com a boquinha melada de chocolate.

**0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso, no leste...

- Edward – chamou o Sr Tsukamoto – Você poderia ir buscar madeira para mim? Seguindo em frente você vai encontrar uma pilha dela já rachadas. É só trazer pra cá pra perto da lareira, pra quando a gente precisar.

- Porque o Sr não pede pro Al? – perguntou Ed – Ele é mais forte que eu.

- Porque Alphonse vai fazer chá pra mim.

- Deixe que eu faço o chá então.

- Não, Alphonse parece ser bem mais sensível que você, se ele fizer, eu acho que o chá vai ficar mai gostoso.

- E porque _eu_ tenho que buscar madeira pra você?

- Porque você é tão insensível? Não acredito que você vai deixar um velho como eu exposto ao frio congelante das montanhas e-

- Ai, ta bom! – Ed interrompeu o show melodramático – Al, eu já volto.

Ed saiu e o Sr Tsukamoto deu um risinho travesso.

- Entre, meu jovem – disse o velho. Al obedeceu – A chaleira fica ali naquele armário e tem ervas naquela porta ali.

Al pegou a chaleira, as folhas e a água e começou a preparar o chá.

- O coronel Mustang me pediu pra segurar vocês dois aqui até quando estiver findando à tarde – explicou o velho enquanto a água do chá ia fervendo com aquele barulhinho característico – Então, eu resolvi contar tudo pra você.

- É sobre a pedra filosofal? – perguntou Ed que acabara de chegar. Ele coloca a madeira próxima da lareira enquanto Al serve chá para os três.

- É – disse o velho com naturalidade, nem parecia que estava mentindo – Eu resolvi contar tudo a vocês – o rosto de Ed se iluminou. O Sr Tsukamoto deu um gole no chá – Eu sabia que levava jeito pro chá. Está uma delícia.

- Sim, mas continue – disse Ed – Fale da pedra filosofal.

- Eu disse que contaria tudo a vocês, mas vocês devem conhecer a lei da troca equivalente, não?

- Já entendi – disse Ed – O que o Sr quer em troca da informação?

- Eu moro nesta montanha há muitos anos – disse o Sr Tsukamoto dando outro gole no chá – Sou um velho muito solitário, e quase não tenho diversão. Sugiro que joguem um pouco de Go² comigo, se vocês ganharem, eu darei a informação que quiserem.

- Hum! É só isso? – perguntou Ed

- É – respondeu o Sr Tsukamoto

- Sr Tsukamoto, o Sr tem certeza? – perguntou Al inseguro.

- Claro – disse Tsukamoto – Vai ser divertido.

Logo depois de jogar umas partidas, os irmãos Elric perceberam porque o velho tinha escolhido aquele desafio. Ele era simplesmente um _expert_ no jogo. Dificilmente eles conseguiriam ganhar do velho. Mas eles eram persistentes, não desistiriam assim tão facilmente.

**0o0o0o**

Na casa dos Hughes, já era meio dia e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para almoçar. O clima era bem família e se alguém que não os conhecessem os olhasse, nem diriam que são colegas de trabalho, mas sim um grupo de amigos que marcaram um almoço juntos.

- Nossa Gracia, esse almoço está mesmo ótimo – falou Mustang

- Obrigada - respondeu Gracia modesta

- Gracia amor, você esqueceu de por o vinho na mesa – comentou Maes

- É que o vinho branco acabou – respondeu Gracia

- Não, eu comprei ontem algumas garrafas de vinho branco, justamente porque você falou que faria esse prato hoje – disse Maes

- Mas, o acompanhamento desse prato não é vinho tinto? – perguntou Roy

- Não, é vinho branco – disseram Maes e Gracia ao mesmo tempo

- Viu coronel? – disse Riza automaticamente e em tom de "Há! Eu tava certa!" – Eu te disse que esse prato se comia com vinho branco!

- Tanto faz, eu continuo preferindo o vinho tinto – disse Roy

- Isso porque você é fraco na bebida... – comentou Riza

- Também não é bem assim... – defendeu-se Roy

- Hey! Pera aê! – disse Havoc – Eu to perdendo alguma coisa aqui... Quando foi que vocês falaram disso? – perguntou ele – Só se... Vocês se encontraram ontem, depois do expediente?

- É-É... – Riza tentava explicar

- Ora, você colocou isso de um jeito... – Roy tomou a palavra – Nós nos vimos ontem sim, não tem porque esconder isso. Eu havia pedido esse prato de um restaurante que entrega em domicílio, e pedi o vinho tinto como acompanhamento. Quando o tenente Hawkeye chegou em minha sala, viu a garrafa e disse que acompanhamento desse prato era vinho branco e não tinto.

- E o que ela foi fazer em sua sala ontem, depois do expediente? – perguntou Breda. O interesse dos demais aflorou-se com a pergunta.

- Eu a chamei – disse Mustang – Queria comprar um presente pro Fullmetal e não sabia o que, como o tenente Hawkeye tem uma relação quase maternal com ele, penei que seria a pessoa mais indicada (fora Alphonse) pra me ajudar a escolher o presente – essa parte era verdade. Foi um plano bem pensado, ninguém podia desconfiar do que acontecera naquela noite e o mais incrível de tudo é que foi tudo pensado na hora.

**0o0o0o**

Após o almoço o Sr Tsukamoto resolveu descansar um pouquinho (entenda-se: tirar um cochilo de uma hora), como todo idoso gosta de fazer depois do almoço. Como Ed e Al foram lá só pra falar com o Sr Tsukamoto, e nesse momento ele estava dormindo, eles resolveram descansar também.

**0o0o0o**

Apesar de ninguém ter desconfiado de nada, mais tarde, a sós com Hughes, Roy contou-lhe o que realmente aconteceu entre ele e Riza naquela noite e explicou que estavam na cafeteria quando falaram do vinho branco.

- Finalmente você tomou juízo! – disse Maes, tentando não falar muito alto com sua empolgação – E aí? Já pediu ela em casamento?

- Que casamento? – perguntou Roy tipo: "Ce ta louco?"

- Ta, mas falando sério, o que você pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Maes ao amigo.

- Não sei...

- Como assim, não sabe?

- Não sei... Tem o decoro profissional, se esqueceu? Eu... – Roy abaixa o tom de voz reduzindo-o a um sussurro – Eu não posso me envolver com ela!

- Meu caro amigo... – disse Maes – Você _já está _envolvido com ela, e eu não digo isso pelo que aconteceu ontem. Você já estava envolvido com ela desde muito antes disso. Você sempre foi apaixonado por ela, mas só agora percebeu isso.

- O que acha que devo fazer?

- Joga tudo pro alto e casa com ela!

- Ce ta louco? – dessa vez Roy verbalizou seu pensamento anterior – Ela é minha subordinada! Você não ta me ajudando nada com essas idéias, Maes!

- É uma situação delicada, eu sei – disse Hughes – Se quiser, posso ajudá-los a se encontrarem em segredo.

- Nós não somos dois adolescentes, Maes – disse Roy – Não podemos ficar vivendo essas aventurazinhas, além disso, não foi nada sério ontem.

- Pretende passar uma borracha no que aconteceu?

- Se eu pudesse, seria bom... Mas não consigo parar de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu ontem. Sabe, Riza é uma mulher que vale a pena...

- Eu também acho... Não deixe ela escapar, Roy. É um conselho de amigo que te dou.

- Hey! – Chamou Riza – Vocês dois vão ficar aí cochichando? Vamos trabalhar, senão o Ed volta e não tem nada pronto ainda!

- Certo – disse Roy indo na direção de Riza

- Pense no que eu te disse – disse Maes, indo ajudar Gracia na cozinha

**0o0o0o**

A tarde se passou depressa, e Ed e Al já estavam meio revoltados, pois não conseguiram ganhar uma única vez do velho. O sol já começava a se pôr.

- Eu vou dar uma volta nii-san³ – disse Al – Não agüento mais perder do Sr Tsukamoto! Não quer vir?

- Quero – disse Ed – Mas, na volta nós teremos uma revanche ok, Sr Tsukamoto?

- Ok – disse o Sr Tsukamoto – Eu estava mesmo com saudades de jogar Go.

Mais ou menos um quarto de hora depois, os irmãos Elric voltam. Eles não vêem o Sr Tsukamoto, mas Al encontra um bilhete em cima da mesa. Ambos lêem. Estava escrito assim:

"Caros irmãos Elric:

Minha filha deu a luz hoje, muito antes do previsto. O parto foi complicado, mas ela e o bebê estão bem. Resolvi ir à cidade onde ela mora visitá-la, como não sabia a hora que voltariam, decidi não esperar, até porque, se eu perdesse o trem pra lá agora, só poderia pegar outro depois de amanhã, então espero que não se importem por eu te-los deixado. Podem ficar quanto tempo quiserem, a casa é de vocês. Ao irem embora, coloquem a chave dentro do vaso de planta ao lado da porta. Não tenho data prevista pra voltar, portanto aconselho não me esperarem. Desculpem-me não poder continuar recepcionando-os.

Ass.: Tsukamoto"

- E agora nii-san? – perguntou Al – O que faremos?

- A carta não diz pra onde ele foi, e ele diz que não tem data pra voltar – disse Ed – O jeito é darmos a missão como concluída e voltar pra central – concluiu Ed decepcionado – Depois nós voltamos para ver se ele já chegou de viagem.

- Está bem. Acho que tem um trem agora de noite, se tivermos sorte, umas sete e meia, oito horas a gente chega na central – disse Al. Na verdade o plano inicial dele e do pessoal do QG era realmente que eles pegassem esse trem noturno, o que veio bem a calhar com a "fuga" do Sr Tsukamoto.

- Certo, então vamos logo – concluiu Ed.

**0o0o0o**

Todos estavam na casa dos Hughes. A casa já estava arrumada, e tudo já estava pronto pra chegada de Ed, só faltava uma coisa. O próprio Ed.

- Tem certeza que ele virá pra cá? – perguntou Winry

- Falei a Ed antes de ele viajar que queria o relatório da missão imediatamente, assim que ele voltasse. Ele vai ao QG, onde deixei um recado dizendo que estava na casa de Maes e que ele viesse imediatamente trazer o relatório aqui. – Respondeu Mustang.

De repente, a campainha toca.

- Será que já é ele? – perguntou Winry ansiosa

- Não deu tempo pra ele chegar na cidade ainda, se é que ele saiu no horário previsto – disse Roy – Mas, em todo caso todos façam silêncio e fiquem na sala em prontidão. Maes?

Roy não precisou dizer mais nada, Hughes foi abrir a porta.

-Roy! –chamou Maes da porta – Chega aqui!

Todos ficaram com uma enorme interrogação na cabeça e ela só aumentou quando os dois voltaram acompanhados de um senhor idoso.

- Esse é o Sr Tsukamoto – apresentou Roy – Foi com ele que os irmãos Elric passaram a noite de ontem; e a manhã e tarde de hoje.

Todos fizeram um "Aaaah!" enorme de entendimento.

- Se o Sr Tsukamoto está aqui, significa que em no máximo uma hora os Elric estarão aqui também – disse Mustang – Tudo conforme os planos.

**0o0o0o**

Ed e Al já estavam dentro do trem rumo à Central, mas Ed estava meio inquieto, já rasurara certo papel umas quinhentas vezes.

- Que foi nii-san? – perguntou Al

- Esse maldito relatório – disse Ed – Como eu vou dizer que simplesmente deixei o Sr Tsukamoto ir embora sem me dizer _nada _sobre a pedra? Já posso ouvir o Mustang me chamando de incompetente e falando que isso se deve ao meu tamanho ou coisa do gênero! Urgh! Que cara irritante!

- Calma nii-san! – disse Al – E se você pedisse a ele para entregar o relatório amanhã? Você teria mais tempo de pensar no que fazer...

- Eu? – disse Ed com desdém – Pedir um favor ao Mustang? Nunca!

- Deixe de orgulho, nii-san! – disse Al – Você sabe que mesmo que ele brigasse com você te chamando de incompetente e etc., ele provavelmente te concederia um prazo maior, ainda mais se você contar pelo que passou e o cansaço que foi a viagem...

- Fala com ele pra mim, Al – pediu Ed – Você tem um jeitinho meigo que ninguém resiste, tenho certeza que ele vai ouvir você.

- É o _seu_ trabalho Ed – disse Al e Ed o olhou desolado. "Não é justo deixar o nii-san com mais essa preocupação, se a tal missão nem era de verdade" pensou Al – Mas eu falo com ele e o convenço a lhe esticar o prazo para a entrega do relatório.

Ed se jogou na poltrona do trem aliviado.

- Você é o melhor irmão do mundo Al! – disse Ed

- Mas mesmo assim temos que ir ao QG – disse Al – Eu tenho que falar com Mustang ainda hoje.

- Eu preciso ir junto?

- Claro! – disse Al – Você vai começar a falar e eu vou lhe dar apoio, concordando com tudo o que você disser e acrescentando algumas coisas, se necessário.

- Certo – Ed deu-se por vencido. Pelo menos teria a ajuda do irmão... Mal sabia ele que não precisaria fazer o tal relatório, nem falar com Mustang a respeito...

_**Continua...**_

**0o0o0o**

**Notas de rodapé:**

**1 - Chan –** Sufixo que demonstra muita afeição. Geralmente usado por pessoas que são mais intimas como parentes ou amigos, por exemplo.  
**2 - Go –** jogo de tabuleiro parecido com o xadrez, muito famoso no Japão. Breda é muito bom nesse jogo.  
**3 - Nii-san –** É o modo respeitoso que algumas pessoas no Japão usam para chamar seu irmão mais velho.

**0o0o0o**

**N/A.: **Terminamos mais uma parte. A próxima, com certeza será a última. Ed finalmente vai descobrir a festa surpresa. Eu não pretendia escrever sobre ela, mas resolvi colocá-la, afinal, o Ed também precisa ser colocado a par do que aconteceu, não é? E não é que lá na cidade do Leste ele realmente esqueceu do seu aniversário? Então deixem revews, por favor! Prometo que vou tentar caprichar na parte final. Beijos a todos e ja ne!

K-chan


	5. Parte V Final

**Desclaimer: **Os personagens utilizados nessa fanfic _não_, repito: _NÃO_ me pertencem. Todos os créditos à Hiromu Arakawa. As músicas citadas aqui também não me pertencem, são de Crystal Kay, Britney Spears e do grupo L'arc~En~Ciel respectivamente.

**Obs.: **Pra quem tiver curiosidade, ou quiser ouvir as músicas na hora em que elas aparecerem, segue abaixo os nomes.

_Motherland__** – **_da Crystal. Trilha sonora do anime Fullmetal Alchemist. É o terceiro encerramento.

_I love rock 'n roll_ – da Britney. É trilha também trilha sonora de um filme em que a cantora participa: Crossroads.

_Link_ – do L'arc~En~Ciel. É trilha sonora do filme Conqueror of Shambala (O conquistaor de Shambala), de Hagaren.

**0o0o0o**

**N/A:**Pessoal, me desculpem não ter postado antes. Mesmo! Eu tinha planos de postar na quinta feira passada (27/11) que foi meu aniversário (segredo), mas não deu!Devo dizer que é uma sensação muito grande de dever cumprido escrever a última parte desta fic. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, essa fic não surgiu do nada, quer dizer, surgiu, mas ela demorou pra ser concluída, e eu refiz toda a parte do Royai, por exemplo, no intuito de melhorá-la. Revews serão bem vindas (encarem como um presente de aniversário atrasado...). Espero que tenham curtido essa fic. Vou tentar não fazer um final ridículo. Os agradecimentos, eu irei colocar no final, então boa leitura!

**PARTE V (Final)**

Finalmente Ed e Al chegaram na central. Eles se dirigem ao QG para dar satisfações ao coronel Mustang sobre o relatório da "missão", mas ao chagarem lá, são informados que o coronel já saíra, mas pediu que Ed levasse o relatório na casa dos Hughes, onde jantaria.

- De jeito nenhum eu vou lá na casa dos Hughes na hora do jantar e ainda _sem_ o relatório! – comentou Ed após saírem do QG.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! – Exclamou Al, mais aflito do que gostaria.

- Porque não? – perguntou Ed achando nada menos que estranha a oposição tão repentina e desesperada do irmão.

- Porque você tem que seguir as ordens do coronel Mustang e do exército, nii-san![1] - tentou explicar-se Al, num tom mais calmo agora.

- Quem liga? – resmungou Ed displicente.

- _Eu_ ligo! – respondeu Al – Não quero que você fique em má situação por causa desse orgulho idiota!

- Ei!

- Além disso – continuou Alphonse – Eu já disse que vou falar com o coronel, não disse?

- Ok, ok! – Ed deu-se por vencido.

Eles caminharam lentamente até a casa dos Hughes, chegando lá Al toca a campainha. Logo o dono da casa aparece na porta.

- Oh, os irmãos Elric! – disse Hughes – Entrem, entrem! O coronel já está esperando vocês.

Assim que Ed e Al aparecem na sala, eles vêem não só o coronel, mas também Riza, Havoc, Falmam, Fuery, Breda, Armstrong, Shieska, Maria Ross, Brosh, Winry, a Sra. Hughes, Elysia e mais um monte de gente do exercito. Até o Sr Tsukamoto estava lá também, todo animado, batendo parabéns. Atrás deles um cartaz enorme escrito "Parabéns Edward!!!".

- O-O- O que significa isso? – perguntou Ed confuso.

- Significa uma festa surpresa! – Al disse o óbvio – Feliz aniversário, nii-san!

Foi aí que como um flash Ed se lembrou que era seu aniversário.

- Vocês prepararam tudo isso... Pra mim? – perguntou Ed, ele ainda estava bobo com a surpresa.

- Não, foi pro coelhinho da páscoa! – respondeu Mustang brincalhão. Ed também sorriu.

- Er... Obrigado? – disse (?) Ed – Mas... Bem... O que o Sr Tsukamoto está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que...

- Ué, eu vim pra festa, o que mais? – respondeu Tsukamoto.

- Vem Ed! Você precisa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa pra festa começar de verdade! – disse Al – A gente te explica tudo depois!

- Você também tava envolvido nisso? – perguntou Ed enquanto era guiado por Al até o quarto do casal que tinha banheiro.

- Claro! Eu tinha que ficar de olho em você pra impedir que você voltasse antes da hora – respondeu Al enquanto Ed escolhia sua roupa – Além disso, se eu não fosse, aí sim, você iria desconfiar...

Ed concordou. Pegou a roupa que havia escolhido, juntamente com a toalha que Hughes deixara em cima da cama (obviamente pra ele), entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho bem decente e relaxante.

"Quer dizer que eles fizeram uma festa pra mim?" pensou Ed.

**0o0o0o**

- Nii-san! – chamou Al – O pessoal ta esperando!

- Acabei! – disse Ed saindo do banheiro já vestido e perfumado – Vamos.

Chegando na sala, o pessoal conversava animadamente, enquanto esperavam Ed. Logo que ele aparece, a conversa cessa para que todos pudessem dar atenção ao aniversariante.

- E então? O que achou da surpresa? – perguntou Riza. Ed passa a mão nos cabelos louros e diz:

- Eu confesso que não esperava... Acho que foi como o próprio nome diz... Realmente uma surpresa...

- Boa, espero... – comentou Riza.

- Claro que sim – disse Ed – Fico feliz por terem se lembrado de mim.

- Embora até você tenha se esquecido – disse Al, maroto.

- Foi aquela missão e o relatório – justificou-se Ed

- Falando nisso... – disse Al – Acho que agora você já deve imaginar que a missão foi só fachada pra que você não descobrisse a festa, não é?

- QUÊ!!! – exclamou Ed – Quer dizer que... Tudo aquilo... Pra nada?!

- Pra nada não – corrigiu Hughes – Pra manter você ocupado.

- Nossa!Parabéns! – disse Ed altamente irônico – Vocês realmente conseguiram! Tanto que eu to UM CACO!

- Nii-san! Foi por uma boa causa! – comentou Al.

- Quer dizer que agora os fins justificam os meios? – perguntou Ed chocado.

- Achei que você tivesse gostado da surpresa – comentou Elysia em um tom doce e com aquele olhar tipo o do gatinho do filme Shrek.

- Eu gostei sim, Elysia-chan![2] – respondeu Ed com um sorriso tão irresistível quanto o olhar da menina.

- E O DIA FOI SALVO GRAÇAS A MINHA FILHINHA ELYSIA!!! [3] – disse Hughes – Ela não é uma gracinha?

Sabe aquelas gotas que aparecem nos animes quando alguém fala alguma coisa nada a ver? Pois então, imagine uma dessas beeeem grandes na cabeça de todo mundo naquela sala agora.

- Ta bom! Vamos adiantar logo essa festa que eu to com fome! – disse Hughes – Mas, primeiro as mensagens pro aniversariante. Quem começa?

- Primeiro as damas – disse o coronel Mustang

- Eeeeeh – concordaram os demais homens da sala

- Nessas horas vocês lembram que as "damas" existem né? – comentou Riza – Pois bem, eu começo. Ed-kun [4], você sabe muito bem o carinho, respeito e admiração que eu tenho por você. Eu o conheci no começo da sua carreira e acompanhei a sua luta. Vi os momentos bons e os ruins que você passou, por isso eu posso lhe assegurar que você merece essa festa, merece comemorações e merece tudo de bom porque você é um garoto vitorioso! No demais, pode contar com a Riza aqui, pro que precisar. Sempre. Feliz aniversário!

Riza abraça Ed e lhe entrega seu presente enquanto o resto do pessoal aplaudia.

- Obrigado Riza-chan – disse Ed – Você é muito especial pra mim também. É como minha segunda mãe. Pode ter certeza que se você precisar de algo, pode contar comigo também.

- Ta, chega de rasgação de seda – comentou Hughes – Coronel, vai deixar que uma mulher seja mais corajosa que você?

- Do que você ta falando? – perguntou Roy – Eu vou falar agora. Bem, Fullmetal... Nós temos as nossas diferenças (e eu não to falando apenas da altura...)

- QUÊ!!! – interrompeu Ed explosivo – QUEM VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE PINTOR DE RODAPÉ?

- Calma nii-san! Ele não disse isso! – apaziguou Al.

- Bem, como eu dizia – continuou Mustang – Nós temos as nossas diferenças, mas apesar disso, eu tenho um imenso respeito por você e pela pessoa que você se tornou. Desejo sinceramente que você alcance os seus objetivos (você sabe quais) e, enfim, parabéns pelo seu dia!

Os dois se encaram por um tempo tipo "Abraço não, pelo amor de Deus!" e acabam trocando um aperto de mão mesmo. O pessoal novamente aplaude, enquanto Roy entrega o seu presente. Após isso, um a um as pessoas presentes ali foram dizendo o que achavam de Ed, dando os seus votos e entregando-lhe os presentes que trouxeram (pelo menos os amigos de Ed do QG, já que tinha bastante gente lá), até que chegou a vez de Winry.

- Bom deixa eu falar logo, antes que eu desista – disse Winry

- Certo, vá lá – disse Hughes

- Bem... Ed – disse Winry meio sem graça – A gente se conhece desde que eu consigo me lembrar e...

- Você consegue Winry! – berrou Al. Winry ficou toda sem graça e quase joga uma chave de boca em nele.

"Al, eu te mato!" foi o que a loura pensou, mas tentou seguir a sua linha de raciocínio.

- Bem... Como eu dizia... A gente se conhece há um tempão e... Apesar das nossas brigas, eu sempre pude contar com você e...

- Fala logo que ama ele Win! – disse Al e dessa vez ele realmente levou um "chavada" na cabeça. Sorte que ele era feito de metal...

- Você é um amigo muito especial, Ed – disse Win, por fim – Eu fico muito feliz por ter tido a chance de te conhecer. Eu espero que você seja muito feliz e que você recupere logo seu corpo e o do Al e... Feliz aniversário! – concluiu ela estendendo o presente para Ed sem encará-lo. Este por sua vez a surpreendeu com um abraço e um "Obrigado" ao pé do ouvido. O pessoal aplaude novamente.

- Ok, ok! Vocês ainda vão ter muito tempo pra namorar! – disse Hughes deixando os dois amigos completamente corados – Vamos finalizar com a mensagem de Al, mas antes, eu também queria dizer algumas palavrinhas...

- Mais? – perguntou Mustang exagerando com a cara de surpreso – Cara, você fala hein!

O pessoal riu da cena e Hughes continuou.

- Bem Ed. Eu acho que todos aqui já ressaltaram demais suas qualidades (e alguns os defeitos também, mas isso não vem ao caso), então eu só gostaria de dizer que minha família é sua família, você sempre poderá contar conosco pro que precisar... Nós admiramos muito você e desejamos de coração que você seja muito feliz hoje e sempre!

Hughes entrega seu presente a Ed e se abraçam recebendo mais uma chuva de aplausos.

- Certo. Minha vez – disse Al, após os aplausos acabarem – Acho que qualquer coisa que eu diga aqui hoje não será suficiente pra descrever tudo o que passamos juntos ou o que eu penso de você, meu irmão. Os laços que nos unem vão além dos laços sanguíneos... Eu sou muito grato a tudo o que você fez por mim e não me arrependo do que passou, sei que um dia vamos conseguir alcançar os nossos sonhos. Enquanto isso, eu vou continuar do seu lado pro que der e vier. Feliz aniversário nii-san! Com certeza você merece ser muito feliz. Essa festa é uma forma simples, porém sincera de dizer "muito obrigado!"

Al entregou o seu presente a Ed e ambos trocaram um longo abraço. Uma nova chuva de aplausos irrompe à sala.

- Agora vamos comer! – disse Hughes brincalhão como sempre – Ed, pra quem vai o primeiro pedaço do bolo?

- Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de todos vocês, mas o primeiro pedaço vai pro meu irmão – disse Ed e o pessoal faz um grande "Ooooh!" – É sério. Ele é o meu companheiro de batalhas, sempre esteve do meu lado nos bons e maus momentos, nos acertos e nos erros, então eu o considero muito.

- Obrigado nii-san! – disse Al, recebendo um pedaço do bolo. Tudo bem, ele não podia comer, mas ele fingiu (guardando a comida dentro da armadura), como ele sempre faz quando tem que comer em público.

- Bem, agora o segundo pedaço – disse Hughes – Vai pra quem?

- Bom... O segundo pedaço vai pra Winry – dessa vez o pessoal faz aquele "Uuuuuh!" como se Ed tivesse pedido Win em casamento ou algo do tipo. Logicamente os dois coram, mas Ed prossegue o "discurso" – Acho que nunca lhe agradeci de verdade por cuidar dos meus automails. A verdade é que (cá entre nós, segredo de estado) não existiria Fullmetal Alchemist se não houvesse Winry Rockbel como protética... – Ao ouvir uma frase assim dita por Ed, o pessoal interpretou como um "Não vivo sem você", praticamente uma declaração de amor. Então, além de um "Uuuuuh!" ainda mais alto, o pessoal fazia "Uhu!" e assobiava também. Hughes resolve dar continuidade a festa antes que Ed e Winry ficassem irreconhecíveis de tão vermelhos que estavam. Winry recebe um pedaço do bolo também.

- Certo! – disse Hughes – Agora o terceiro e último pedaço!

- Hum... Foi um pouco difícil escolher, mas o terceiro pedaço é seu Hughes – disse Ed.

- Meu? Obrigado! – disse Hughes pegando um pedaço do bolo nas mãos de Ed.

- Eu é que deveria agradecer. Seu apoio e preocupação paternal foram muito importantes pra mim e pro Al. De coração, obrigado.

O pessoal aplaude mais uma vez e os outros pedaços do bolo foram sendo distribuídos aos outros ali presentes, juntamente com os doces e salgados. Também foi servida bebida. Ed, Win, Elysia e os outros que eram "de menor" foram servidos com refrigerante.

**0o0o0o**

Havoc foi fumar na varanda, Shieska conversava com Hughes sobre a vasta biblioteca do segundo ficando extremamente fascinada a cada livro que este mencionava ter em sua coleção, Riza bebia enquanto observava o coronel paquerando uma das oficiais que estavam ali presentes. "Esse coronel não tem jeito..." pensou a loura, sem perceber que por mais incrível que pareça, seu coronel não estava paquerando a oficial, só estavam conversando mesmo, embora a mulher desse umas investidas de vez em quando. Uma música lenta tocava enquanto alguns casais dançavam.

- Ed – chamou Win

- Sim – respondeu o alquimista

- Você... Você gostou do presente? – perguntou ela. Ed sorriu.

- Claro que sim! – disse Ed – Eu amei. Vai ser muito útil pra mim...

Winry sorriu.

- Que bom que gostou... – disse ela. Dentro de si havia uma batalha "O que é que tem de mais chamar um garoto pra dançar ao invés de ser chamada? Ele nunca vai me chamar, então eu tenho que fazer isso, senão vai passar a chance... Vai! Coragem mulher!" – Ed... Escuta...

- Você quer dançar? – perguntou Ed. Ele também estava tomando coragem e perguntou primeiro.

- O que? – perguntou Win surpresa. Era isso mesmo? Ed a chamou pra dançar?

- Esquece – disse ele – foi uma péssima idéia, não?

- Não! – disse Win – Eu... Eu só fiquei surpresa...

- Então quer dizer que você...

- Sim, eu aceito – disse Win sorrindo. Ed não pode evitar retribuir o sorriso. Winry quando queria sabia ser doce. Os dois foram ao centro do salão (que na verdade era a sala de estar com seus móveis afastados pra criar uma pista de dança) e ficaram de frente um para o outro. Ed colocou suas mãos timidamente na cintura de Win, enquanto esta passava os braços em volta do pescoço do louro. Ed por sua vez deu mais um passo para frente, aproximando ainda mais os dois. Winry cora. Ed acaba corando também ao perceber o motivo de Winry ter ficado vermelha; a proximidade. Lentamente a música começa a tocar e ela parecia que foi feita pra eles.

_**Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa**_

_**Itsumoto onaji jaane to te wo futta**_

_**Marude ashita mo mata**_

_**Kono machi de au mitai ni**_

_Nos dias em que você partiu_

_Você balançou sua mão e disse "adeus"_

_Como se não houvesse nada de errado_

_Como se fôssemos ver um ao outro, novamente_

_Nesta cidade, amanhã_

**0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso, num canto do salão Al e Armstrong observavam o casal dançando feliz.

- Ai, ai... O amor é lindo! – disse Armstrong com os olhinhos brilhando em forma de coração.

- Eu sempre soube que eles se amavam. Mas eles dois são muito tímidos e ao mesmo tempo muito teimosos e orgulhosos para assumir isso, só que tá na cara o que eles sentem um pelo outro – disse Al.

_**Ai wo shinjiru no wa**_

_**Jibun ni mo makenai koto**_

_**Yume ga kanau hi made**_

_**Egao no mama, hoshi wo mite inori sasage**_

_**Koko ni iru kara**_

_Acreditar no amor_

_Significa que você não perderá a si mesmo_

_Até que seus sonhos se tornem realidade_

_Irei sorrir e olhar para as estrelas, rezando_

_E eu estarei aqui_

**0o0o0o**

Alheios aos comentários de Armstrong e Alphonse o casal continuava dançando, balançando pra lá e pra cá, quase sem sair do lugar. Parecia que o tempo havia parado para eles.

_**Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai**_

_**Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde**_

_**Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to**_

_**Tooku de omoeru you ni**_

_**Kaeru basho de aru you ni**_

_Quero ser o seu céu e abraçar sua tristeza_

_Não importa para onde você olhe_

_Quero que saiba que não está sozinho_

_Mesmo que você esteja muito distante_

_Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para o qual retornar_

Winry encosta a cabeça no peito de Ed. Ela ficou ali apenas ouvindo as batidas do coração do garoto, enquanto ele sentia o doce perfume da sua protética. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. Apenas olhar nos olhos já bastava para sentir o que eles não conseguiam dizer um pro outro.

**0o0o0o**

Já na mesa perto dali. Hughes tentava fazer com que Riza parasse de beber pois esta já havia bebido demais até para ela que era forte com bebida.

- Melhor você parar por hoje, Riza – disse Hughes.

- Ta dizendo que eu não agüento beber? – perguntou Riza num tom mais alterado que o de costume – Me deixe Hughes! – disse ela e como ele não obedecesse ela emendou – Me deixe _agora_!

- Ok, mas pare de beber – disse hughes se afastando.

**0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso o casal continua dançando no centro do salão ao som da leve melodia.

_**Kimi ga inai machi de**_

_**Aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru**_

_**Sorega ima watashi ni**_

_**Dekirukoto sou omoukara**_

_Você não está mais na cidade_

_E tenta agir como antes_

_Para parecer tão otimista_

_Como na época em que você partiu_

_Não posso mais aceitar isso_

_Já perdi muito_

- Ed... – chamou a garota

- Sim... – disse Ed

- Depois de hoje... Quando vamos nos ver de novo?

- ... – Ed parou por um momento - Não sei...

_**Donna dekigoto ni mo**_

_**Kakureteru imi ga aru to**_

_**Yume ga kiekaketemo**_

_**Ibun rashiku ite hoshii donna toki mo**_

_**Kokoko ni iru kara**_

_O que acontece agora_

_Agora que os sonhos se mantêm escondidos_

_E estão prestes a desaparecer?_

_Irei compensar o tempo_

_Não importa quando_

_Estarei la_

_**- **_Confesso que eu já tive muitos pensamentos egoístas... – disse Win – Eu já cheguei a torcer pra que você e o Al desistissem de recuperar os corpos de vocês só pra vocês voltarem pra Rizembool, mas depois me arrependi. Eu só quero poder continuar ajudando vocês, mesmo que seja apenas como protética...

- ...

_**Namida nakusu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo ii**_

_**Tsukareta kokoro yasumasetara**_

_**Suteki na ashita wo negai nemuri ni tsuite**_

_**Chiisana kodomo no you ni**_

_Já escondi bastante lágrimas atrás de sorrisos_

_Sei que não sou forte_

_Irei descansar meu coração vazio_

_Enquanto durmo, rezo para que um belo amanhã_

_Alcance minha pequena criança_

- O problema é que é muito triste ter que ficar esperando vocês... Só esperando... Sem saber quando e se vocês vão voltar, sem saber se estão bem, se estão vivos... Eu finjo que já me acostumei, mas... Tudo que eu quero é que você volte...

Ed ficou surpreso ao ouvir essas palavras de Winry principalmente porque no final ela disse "Eu quero que _você_ volte", no singular, referindo-se exclusivamente a ele.

_**Kono hiroi sekai wa tsunanagatteru**_

_**Shiroi kumo wa nagare kaze ni natte **_

_**kimi no moto e**_

_Esse vasto mundo está entrelaçado_

_À maneira que as nuvens brancas flutuam_

_À maneira que o vento sopra até aonde você está_

- Mesmo assim eu torço para que vocês consigam recuperar os corpos de vocês – continuou Win - Acho que só assim vocês serão felizes... Eu só desejo isso a vocês...

- Eu preciso ir até o fim disso... – disse Ed

- Desculpa estar falando disso no dia do seu aniversário...

- Tudo bem...

_**Watashi no koe wa todokimasuka**_

_**Afureru kimochi ienakatta**_

_Será que minha voz alcançará seu coração?_

_Para contar a você que meus sentimentos estão transbordando?_

- Eu só quero que você saiba que... – Winry recomeçou a falar. Tinha que dizer isso hoje, ou do contrário não conseguiria - Não importa o que aconteça... Eu vou continuar apoiando você e te amando...

- Me... Amando? – Ed agora estava estático, não sabia o que dizer, as palavras simplesmente se perdiam no meio da garganta.

- Por que a surpresa? Vai dizer que nunca notou? –disse Win, meio corada – Acho que só você ainda não percebeu o que eu sinto por você...

- Eu... Me desculpe – disse Ed, Winry abaixou a cabeça, não queria olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto ele dizia que ela era apenas uma amiga especial pra ele – Eu devia ter notado antes... Até por que... Acho que eu também sinto algo por você...

_**Watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai**_

_**Kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde**_

_**Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to**_

_**Tooku de omoeru you ni**_

_Quero ser o seu céu e abraçar sua tristeza_

_Não importa para onde você olhe_

_Quero que saiba que não está sozinho_

_Mesmo que você esteja muito distante_

- Sério? – disse Win, sentindo as esperanças renovarem.

- Sim... Acho que... Eu também amo você – disse Ed e por fim Winry o encara. Eles ficaram se encarando por uns milésimos de segundos que pareceram mais meio século para os dois. Lentamente seus rostos vão se aproximando e eles encerram o contato visual com os lábios a milímetros de centímetros de distância um do outro. Finalmente seus lábios se encontram enquanto a última frase da música era tocada.

_**Kaeru basho de aru you ni**_

_**Kaeru basho de aru you ni**_

_Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para a qual retornar_

_Quero que saiba que tem um lugar para a qual retornar_

Ao término da música todos aplaudem e uma nova música começa a ser tocada. Dessa vez uma música mais agitada, mas ainda romântica. À mesa, Armstrong e Al comemoravam por Ed e Win. De repente, a música que estava sendo tocada é interrompida.

- Vamos começar essa festa de verdade! – disse Riza em alto e bom som e completamente bêbada – Solta o som DJ!

A música começa a tocar e ouve-se uma batida forte e ritmada. Riza vai lá pra frente, onde outrora ocorreram as mensagens e entrega dos presentes e começa a cantar.

_**Hey!? Is this thing on?**_

_**hã ... hã**_

_**I saw him dancing there by the record machine**_

_**I knew he must have been about seventeen**_

_**The beat was going strong**_

_**Playing my favorite song....**_

_Hey!? Isso está ligado?_

_hã ... hã_

_Eu o vi dançando ali perto da máquina de música_

_Eu sabia que ele deveria ter uns dezessete_

_A batida estava ficando mais forte_

_Tocando minha música favorita_

O pessoal começa a dançar também enquanto os que conheciam Riza pessoalmente ficavam cada vez mais chocados com a cena.

- Eu não sabia que a tenente sabia cantar... – comentou Havoc

- Nem eu – alguns subordinados de Mustang concordaram

_**And I could tell it wouldn't be long**_

_**Until he was with me, yeah me!**_

_**And I could tell it wouldn't be long**_

_**until he was with me, yeah with me!**_

_E eu poderia dizer que não iria durar_

_enquanto ele estivesse comigo, yeah comigo_

_E eu poderia dizer que não iria durar_

_enquanto ele estivesse comigo, yeah comigo_

Nisso Riza passava pelo meio da platéia e dançava com todos os homens, foi justamente nessa hora que Mustang apareceu e se perguntou: "Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Há dois segundos atrás, quando ele havia ido ao banheiro, estava tudo em paz, estava tocando até uma música romântica.

_**Singing...**_

_**I love Rock 'N Roll**_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_

_**I love Rock N' Roll**_

_**So come and take your time and dance with me**_

_Cantando..._

_Eu amo rock 'n roll_

_Então bote outra moeda na máquina de música, baby_

_Eu amo rock 'n roll_

_Então venha e passe seu tempo dançando comigo_

Riza passava por cima do sofá pulando em cima deste enquanto cantava o refrão da música. E foi nessa hora que ela viu o coronel Mustang e foi na direção dele. Ela o provocava dançando de modo sensual e tentava fazer ele dançar com ela sem parar de cantar.

_**Ouw !**_

_**He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name**_

_**That don't matter, he said, "cause it's all the same"**_

_**I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"**_

_**And next we were moving on**_

_**And he was with me, yeah me!**_

_**And we were moving on**_

_**Singing the same old song, yeah with me!**_

_Ouw!_

_Ele sorriu, então eu me liguei e perguntei o seu nome_

_Isso não importa, ele disse, porque é tudo a mesma coisa_

_Eu disse, posso te levar para casa onde poderemos estar sozinhos?_

_E depois estavamos nos movendo_

_E ele estava comigo, yeah, comigo_

_E estavamos nos movendo_

_Cantando a mesma velha música_

_**Singing...**_

_Cantando..._

E ela estava prestes a cantar o refrão novamente quando o coronel a puxou pelo braço em direção à saída da festa.

- Uow! – disse Riza, mais gritando do que falando – Se queria ficar sozinho comigo era só falar Roy...

- Pra onde você vai levá-la, Roy? – perguntou Hughes

- Pra casa dela, pra onde mais? – disse Mustang – Ela não está em condições de continuar na festa...

- Eu disse a ela pra não beber tanto...

- Tudo bem, deixe comigo agora – disse Roy

- VAMOS ROY! – gritou Riza com toda sensualidade que sua voz podia expressar.

- Precisa de ajuda para levá-la? – perguntou Hughes

- E eu lá preciso de ajuda pra lidar com mulheres? – brincou Roy, mas vendo que o amigo estava sério ele acrescentou – Pode deixar, eu to com o carro do exercito lá fora.

- Você ainda vai voltar?

- Não sei... Acho que vou pra casa depois de levar Riza.

- Você a chamou pelo primeiro nome – disse Hughes.

- Esqueci.

- Quando acontece algo com ela você esquece a patente, não é? – perguntou Hughes. Mustang ignorou o comentário.

- Já vou indo – disse ele

- ROOOY! – Riza continuava usando _aquele_ tom de voz.

- Vá lá – disse Hughes – E juízo! Não se esqueça que ela é sua subordinada e está bêbada.

- Não vou esquecer Maes.

- Ok. Então Tchau!

- Tchau.

Dizendo isso Roy saiu levando Riza e a festa continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ei, Hughes! – Ed chamou o outro que estava passando – Riza vai ficar bem?

- Vai sim. Mustang foi deixá-la em casa, ela está muito bêbada – respondeu Hughes.

- Você confiou no coronel pra deixá-la em casa? – perguntou Ed

- Não se preocupe. Ele sabe o que está fazendo.

**0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso, num certo carro do exercito, a viagem foi mais tranqüila do que Roy esperava. É que Riza simplesmente apagou no banco. Chegando à casa de Riza, ela ainda não havia acordado, então, ele não viu escolha a não ser deixá-la lá dentro quietinha em seu quarto.

Ele pegou a chave que estava no bolso da jaqueta que Riza havia levado e abriu a porta da casa. Em seguida voltou ao carro e carregou Riza no colo junto com a jaqueta fechando a porta do carro com o pé. Ao passar pela porta da sala ele fez a mesma coisa para fechá-la. Lentamente subiu as escadas e deitou Riza em cima da cama, no quarto dela e foi aí que Riza mostrou que não estava tão adormecida com Roy pensara. Ela o puxa pelo pescoço e rouba um beijo de Roy. Ele acaba caindo em cima dela. Ele afasta o rosto do dela, mas ela puxa seu pescoço novamente, roubando mais um beijo dele. Ele novamente e com toda força de vontade que ele poderia reunir se afasta dela, mas ela continua puxando seu pescoço, na tentativa de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

- Porque você não me quer? – perguntou Riza magoada – Pensei que havia dito que me amava... Era tudo mentira?

- Não... – disse ele

- Então... – disse Riza o puxando novamente – Fica comigo...

- Não – disse Roy – Vá dormir

- Eu não quero dormir...

- Quer sim.

- Não, não quero! – disse Riza – E você sabe muito bem o que eu quero. Vem cá... – disse ela tentando puxá-lo novamente.

- Não! – disse ele categórico – Riza! Não!

- Porque não? Eu quero, você também quer... O que nos impede?

- Olhe pra você! – disse Roy – Você está bêbada! Pode estar gostando disso agora, mas se eu fizer o que você quer, você vai me odiar pro resto da vida. E eu não vou conseguir olhar mais pra você.

- Quem liga? – disse ela

- Eu ligo!

- Aposto que você não pensa nisso quando dorme com outras mulheres...

- Riza! Não se compare com as outras! – disse Roy – Você é mais importante pra mim do que um dia qualquer uma delas vai ser.

- Obrigada... – disse Riza, o sono já começando a vencê-la – Eu te amo... – e ela apagou. Dessa vez pra valer. Roy suspirou aliviado. Ele a cobriu com a coberta que estava dobrada na cama.

- Eu também te amo... – sussurrou ele antes de sair dali pra sua casa.

**0o0o0o0o**

_**A estória acaba por aqui, mas calma, continue lendo, tem o epílogo...**_

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Oboete iru kai?**_

_**Osanai koro kara tsumesakitachi de todokanai tobira ga atta yo ne**_

_**Jikan wo wasurete samayoi tsukushita**_

_**Meiro no michi wa itsumo soko ni ikiataru**_

_Você se lembra?_

_Quando éramos crianças, existia uma porta que não conseguíamos entrar mesmo andando na ponta do pé_

_Nós vagamos por isso, e o tempo esquecido_

_Sempre corremos dentro de um labirinto de ruas aqui_

E assim passou-se o aniversário de Ed.

_**Muishiki ni kimi no egao wo sagasu no wa tomerarenai**_

_**Nani hitotsu kawarazu ni ima mo boku wa kakete yuku**_

_Eu não posso parar de procurar inconscientemente seu sorriso_

_Nada mudou, e agora eu corro_

O dia após o aniversário do alquimista foi de ressaca total, sorte de Al, Ed, Win e Elysia que não beberam. Mesmo assim eles só acordaram dez horas do dia, o bom é que era domingo.

- Nossa! Acho que nunca fui numa festa como a de ontem... – comentou Winry

- Acho que eu nunca _ganhei_ uma festa como a de ontem... – disse Ed – Foi muita zueira... Acho que ninguém vai esquecer essa festa tão cedo...

- Riza cantando _I love rock 'n roll_... Hilário... – disse Win – Nunca imaginei uma cena dessas...

- Vocês dois também tiveram seu momento de glória – disse Al – Ou vocês acham que ninguém viu vocês se beijando no meio do salão?

Ed e Win ficam extremamente corados.

- Tudo bem, é normal... – disse Al como se fosse muito experiente no assunto – Mas, e então? Vocês estão namorando agora?

Os dois se olharam como se estivessem fazendo um pro outro aquela pergunta.

- Acho que vocês deviam – disse Al – Eu sei que vocês se amam, além disso, depois de ontem, ninguém vai se surpreender se vocês dissessem que estão namorando... Bem... Eu vou aqui... Eu prometi a Elysia que faria o café dela... – disse Al saindo em seguida. Os dois se olharam por um tempo em silêncio.

_**Tatoe haruka tooku hanarebanare ni nattemo tsunagariau omoi**_

_**Itazura na unmei ga furikakarou to mo koware ya shinai**_

_Mesmo se estarmos distantes um do outro, nossos pensamentos estão ligados_

_Mesmo se um fato travesso tentar nos derrubar, nós não cairemos_

- Ed... Não precisa se sentir pressionado pelo que seu irmão falou... – disse Win.

- Eu sei... Mas, até que não seria uma má idéia, seria?

- Sério? – perguntou Win surpresa

- Uhum. Você quer? – perguntou Ed um tanto inseguro.

- Hum – disse Win balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Eles se olharam novamente.

- Ed... – disse Win

- Sim...

- ... Er... Você não vai me beijar? – Ed ficou surpreso com a atitude da garota, mas não demorou pra entender o recado. Al deu uma olhada no casal se beijando.

"É..." pensou Al "O nii-san só precisava de um empurrãozinho..." Ele vai no quarto de Elysia que ainda estava dormido [5]. "Acho melhor dar uma voltinha..."

_**Nozomareru asu ga sono saki ni aru to**_

_**Atama no oku de daremo ga kidzuite iru hazu sa**_

_**Harewataru hibi ni arasoi no dougu ga**_

_**Kiesaru toki wo itsuka kimi ni misetai na**_

_Se o amanhã que eu sonho estiver na minha frente_

_Todos deveriam saber disso, em suas mentes_

_Um dia eu quero te mostrar quando_

_Os motivos do conflito desaparecerem, nos dias límpidos_

Na casa de Riza, ela acaba de acordar. Instantaneamente ela põe as duas mãos na cabeça.

- Droga! Que dor de cabeça... Parece que ela vai explodir...– Ela olhou ao redor e logo percebeu que estava em sua casa. "Como eu vim parar aqui? O que foi que aconteceu? A última coisa de que me lembro foi que eu estava na festa do Ed..." de repente, como um flash, Riza se lembrou de tudo. O ciúme que sentiu do coronel, a bebedeira exagerada, o showzinho que ela deu, o coronel a trazendo pra casa, ela tentando agarrá-lo, ele fazendo-a voltar à razão e finalmente ela dormindo. Lembrava de tudo.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – exclamou Riza, embora ninguém pudesse ouvi-la – Com que cara eu olho pra ele agora? E a tal amnésia alcoólica? Nem aparece nessas horas pra ajudar...

Nessa hora o telefone toca fazendo Riza ter vontade de quebrá-lo. Ela atende.

- Alô? – diz ela ainda com voz de sono.

- Desculpe se te acordei, eu só queria saber como está... – disse Mustang do outro lado da linha

_**Kizutsukeau no wo yamenai ochite yuku sekai dakedo**_

_**Kimi ni deaeta koto dake de mou nani mo kowaku wa nai**_

_As pessoas não vão parar de se machucar neste mundo degenerativo_

_Porém desde que conheci você, eu não tenho mais nada a temer_

- Coronel? – perguntou Riza alarmada, a voz de sono sumira

- Sim, sou eu – disse Roy aliviado por aquela não ser mais a voz de uma Riza bêbada, mas sim sonolenta – Te acordei?

- Não, eu já estava acordada... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só queria saber como está... – disse Mustang repetindo tudo o que dissera antes para uma não mais sonolenta Riza.

- Com uma baita ressaca... – disse Riza, Roy riu.

- Beba muita água, coma uma torrada queimada e duas aspirinas – disse Roy – E não se esqueça de se alimentar [6] – completou ele – Logo a ressaca vai embora.

- Esqueci que você entende tudo de ressaca...

- Também não é assim... – disse ele – Mas fico feliz que já esteja de bom humor...

- Me desculpe por ontem... – disse ela, sem graça. Ainda bem que por telefone não dava pra ver que ela estava extremamente corada.

- Pensei que você não lembrava de nada... – disse o coronel

- Infelizmente sim...

- Tudo bem, você cantou bem e fez o maior sucesso... – brincou ele

- Não diga isso... Eu nem sei como vou pisar os pés no QG amanhã...

- Como você sempre faz – disse ele – A Riza que eu conheço não ia ficar com medo de meia dúzia de soldados de patente inferior...

_**Tatoe kono karada ga ikura moetsukitemo ii sa kimi ni sasagu nara**_

_**Oozora e to boku wa masshiro ni maiagari mamotte ageru**_

_Mesmo se estarmos distantes um do outro, nossos pensamentos estão ligados_

_Mesmo se um fato travesso tentar nos derrubar, nós não cairemos_

- ...

- Se quiser eu vou aí te buscar... Até porque amanhã a amiga do Fullmetal vai voltar pra Rizembool, já que a chamamos, seria bom levá-la até a estação...

- Melhor não...

- Por quê?

- Acho que já ultrapassamos demais a relação coronel-subordinado – disse Riza

- Eu não me importo – respondeu Mustang deixando Riza definitivamente corada – Até amanhã, tente descansar e não se esqueça do que eu disse – disse ele desligando o telefone antes que ela pudesse argumentar.

- Ora seu... – ela tentou xingá-lo mais não tinha como fazer isso se ele a ajudou tanto - Coronel lindo – completou ela num sussurro – Obrigada...

_**Tatoe haruka tooku hanarebanare ni nattemo tsunagariau omoi**_

_**Itazura na unmei ga furikakarou to mo koware ya shinai**_

_Não importa o quanto meu corpo se desmanche, desde que esteja com você_

_Seria bom se o mundo em que renasci estivesse ao alcance de seus olhos, algum dia_

Na segunda-feira, foram todos (Mustang e seus subordinados juntamente com Armstrong, Brosh [7], Shieska e Maria Ross e a família Hughes) levar Winry até a estação de trem.

Eles estavam todos sem os uniformes militares porque chamaria atenção e eles não queriam isso. Havoc estava apagando um cigarro, Al encontrou mais um gatinho (com certeza mais uma discussão com Ed vem aí...), Fuery estava segurando a coleira de Hayate [8] que latia feliz. Breda também estava lá conversando com Falman. Roy e Riza estavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas conversado, Hughes estava babando sua filhinha como sempre, Ed, Win e a Sra. Hughes estavam conversando também.

Passados uns cinco minutos ouve-se o barulho do trem chegando.

- Bem... Eu to indo Ed... Vê se se cuida...

Winry dá um beijo nele que fica corado por ela fazer isso em público, mas retribui e depois sorri pra ela.

- Pode deixar – disse ele

- Se você não se cuidar, minha chave de boca ainda esta bem guardada... – disse Winry provocando arrepios em Ed. Maldita chave de boca...

- Eu nunca vou me livrar dela não é?

- Não... – disse Win – Nem da dona dela...

O trem faz um barulho avisando que já vai partir. Winry abraça Al, Elysia e a Sra. Hughes e se despede o mais rápido possível dos demais. Ela entra no trem e da janela grita.

- Ed! Al! Vê se aparece lá em Rizembool pra ver a vovó! Ela está com saudades!

- Ta bom! – disseram os irmãos Elric em uníssono.

O trem foi partindo ao som de tchaus e até logos do pessoal.

- Até!!! – gritava Winry

_**Tatoe kono karada ga ikura moetsukitemo ii sa kimi ni sasagu nara**_

_**Oozora e to boku wa masshiro ni maiagari mamotte ageru**_

_Mesmo se estarmos distantes um do outro, nossos pensamentos estão ligados_

_Mesmo se um fato travesso tentar nos derrubar, nós não cairemos_

_**§ Fim §**_

**0o0o0o**

**Notas de rodapé:**

**_[1] - Nii-san –_** É o modo respeitoso que algumas pessoas no Japão usam para chamar seu irmão mais velho.

_**[2] – Chan –** _Sufixo usado para chamar carinhosamente alguém (geralmente mais novo).

_**[3] –** _Isso foi só uma brincadeirinha que eu fiz (rsrsrs). Inspirei-me no desenho "As meninas super poderosas". É que o desenho sempre termina com um cara falando "E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo graças às meninas super poderosas!"

_**[4] – Kun –**_ Sufixo usado para chamar carinhosamente garotos jovens.

_**[5] –**_ Pra quem não entendeu essa parte, aquele lance de Al falar que prometeu a Elysia que faria seu café era mentira. Só uma desculpa pra deixar os pombinhos sozinhos.

_**[6] –** _É verdade! Eu não bebo, mas queria fontes corretas para por na fic, então eu pesquisei. Essa é uma boa receita pra quem quer curar a ressaca, mas é importante lembrar de que não existe nenhuma "fórmula mágica" capaz de evitar completamente a ressaca. Se você beber muito, possivelmente você irá pagar por isso no dia seguinte.

_**[7] –**_ Não tenho certeza se esse é o nome dele, mas se não for, é algo parecido.

_**[8] – Hayate –**_Black Hayate, o cachorrinho de nossa querida Riza. Fiquei sentida dele só aparecer agora no finalzinho... Numa próxima fic eu vou tentar colocá-lo mais em cena. Gomen!

**0o0o0o**

**N/A:** Caramba! Esse com certeza foi o maior capítulo dessa fic. Mas, bem... Chegou ao fim... Agora chegou um momento ilustre desta fic (momento esse que só tem nessa parte). É à hora das respostas às revews, mas, mais do que isso... É a hora de agradecer a você. É! Voce mesmo que está lendo agora! Então lá vai:

*********Respostas a revews e agradecimentos*********

_**Winry S2 Ed: **_Morre não amiga! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Este é o último, espero que tenha gostado e que eu não tenha estragado nada. Tentei não fazer nada ridículo, afinal, este é o _gran finalle_! Obrigada por ter acompanhado todos os capítulos até aqui, saber que você estava lendo foi muito importante para que eu conseguisse terminar essa fic. A você, meu muito obrigado!

_**Mekyo: **_O que dizer de você? Você é o máximo! Saiba que sem suas revews eu jamais conseguiria terminar essa fic! "Obrigada" ainda é muito pouco para poder lhe agradecer pelas belas e incentivadoras revews, enfim, por todo apoio que você me deu. Saiba que se não fosse por elas eu não teria conseguido terminar essa fic. Ficam aqui expressos os meus humildes e sinceros agradecimentos.

_**Tsukishi-chan:**_ Não tem problema que você só chegou no final, o importante é que você leu também e gostou! Obrigada pelo elogio sobre meu modo de escrever, isso só me motiva a escrever mais e mais! Essa foi a primeira fic que eu publiquei na VIDA, então fiquei meio insegura a posta-la, mas que bom que eu consegui te agradar! Espero não ter descaracterizado muito Riza colocando ela pra ficar bêbada e cantar _I love rock 'n roll_, mas só assim ela fica menos racional (se é que você me entende...). Deixa uma opinião sobre esse capítulo também, por favor! E mais uma vez, obrigada por ter acompanhado essa fic!

Agradeço também a _**Daianelm**_ que deixou uma revew pra mim no capítulo três. É Daí... Você não apareceu mais, mas amei seu comentário, valeu por te-lo postado!

Por fim, agradeço a _**todos que leram**_, mas por algum motivo não deixaram revews (Sim! Eu ainda tenho esperanças de que isso tenha acontecido!) e os que ainda vão deixar também (A esperança é a última que morre, não é? E nunca é tarde pra deixar uma revew, lembrem-se do meu presente de aniversário...) Se por acaso alguém deixar revew, prometo que vou ler com carinho e se possível responderei.

**Mais uma vez, valeu mesmo a todos em especial os que deixaram revews. Foi por vocês que terminei essa fic e espero que todos, principalmente vocês, tenham gostado deste último capítulo!**

Nyah! Já estou com saudades!

Até a próxima fic!

Beijos!

K-chan


End file.
